A Muggle Less
by Aleim
Summary: He is the son of an American Ministry high profile employee, of course he has connections.


Harry Potter x-over with Glee.

Kurt is the son of the American Ministries council member. He has his connections.

Spoilers for "Micheal"

A short story unbeta'd crossing my two favorite obsessions at the moment.

* * *

><p>Andrew looked up when he heard Kurt (who had sent an owl ahead) disapparated into the room. He glanced up from his Wizards Weekly and gave the boy a mock salute. Kurt nodded back before looking for someone else. "I already sent Tyler down with a polyjuice for one of the lunch ladies. All we need is the potion." Kurt reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small vile with brown liquid." "Now I have to ask, that's not going to kill anyone is it, because you know I can't condone that."<p>

Kurt shook his head, a smile on his face. "No, it's only Zolacar."

Andrew lowered his magazine with wide eyes. "A torture drug on a muggles; are you mad?" He quickly got to his feet to try and snatch the vial away, "that shit is illegal to use outside of the ministry-how'd you get it!"

Kurt grabbed his arm and both boys stared at each other until Kurt spoke. "I need an Unbreakable Vow Andrew-the reason behind this," and he shook the little vile gently, "could possible end my loved-ones job and life."

Andrew didn't hesitate. He was a Hufflepuff after all and while Kurt had been sorted by that stupid online quiz into Slytherin he was still going to be loyal to him. After the magic weaved together Kurt spoke. "My father is one the council for American board of ministries and when he heard what happened to Blaine he supported a little revenge."

"Does he know you're going to kill Sebastian?" Kurt looked wide-eyed at him, paralyzed. "Oh come off it Kurt, it doesn't take a genius to know you plan on taking your revenge on him to the next level. I personally would not fault you for it-but there's this thing called the law, it won't be on your side."

Kurt only smirked. "That's why I'm not going to be the one "killing" Sebastian," he said and that tone sent shivers down Andrew's spine. "I've got a idiot muggle outside under an imperious-" at that Andrew flinched and shook his head trying to unhear this part- "that's simply going to be going too fast in his car and hit Sebastian."

"Does your father know?"

Kurt eyed him wearily. "Does he know that I'm going as dark as I can or if I'm going to kill the bastard?"

"Both," the Hufflepuff said.

"He does not know on either account," Kurt said. It was a warning but Andrew wouldn't have said anything even if he could. Kurt had helped him pull up his grades while the slender boy had been at Dalton and he'd saved him from nearly meeting his end out of a fourth story window. Life debts were something no one liked to be blackmailed with (not that Kurt was blackmailing him-Sebastian was going to get everything he deserved and more). "We should get down there, the Warblers bus should be pulling up anytime now-they'll be _starved_; I made sure of it."

"What are we going to do if they trace the drug in their system?" Andrew wasn't very familiar with the drugs and potions the ministry used and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Nothing," Kurt said slipping the vial back into his inner pocket, "because if the muggles try to trace it they'll find traces of cocaine and pot in their systems."

"All of them," Andrew said warily, "that will be a bit hard to pull off without suspicion wouldn't it?"

Kurt's smile told Andrew that he shouldn't have asked. The slender boy pulled out a diary from his messenger back and handed it over to Andrew. "That is why you're going to slip this into Jeff's bag. It's already got the dates evidence recorded and it also adds that they were having a celebratory smoke and sniff for their win."

"How," Andrew asked.

Kurt gave him a bland look. "I don't know," was his answer, "you're the master at pick pocketing, find a way."

* * *

><p>Andrew didn't even have to pull out his skills; he just used a notice-me-not charm and bam! Tyler who was serving the poisoned food to the Warblers made sure to get enough to make the effects felt. He had pulled out the serving of chicken nuggets soaked in the drug and claimed that since they came in raving about winning something that they'd get something special. It wasn't too out there that the Warblers would get the best so no one was suspicious. Andrew and Kurt (also under a notice-me-not-charm) watched with pounding hearts as the boys ate the meal made for their win. Soon it became apparent that they were tripping ball on the wizard drug.<p>

Kurt hit Sebastian with a compulsion charm and in the boys weakened state it worked. "I think I'm going to be sick," Sebastian said to the boy next to him who was also feeling queasy. He walked out of the cafeteria and Kurt followed shifting the scenery around with a illusion spell to make the front doors look like the doors to the boys bathroom. Outside just looked like another hall and lead him in between the parked empty buses. Sebastian stopped and pressed his hand against the bus (what he thought was a bathroom stall) and pushed. It didn't move. He frowned and pushed harder.

"Won't work," Kurt said walking out from behind the buses, "this isn't the bathroom." He dropped the spell around him and Sebastian blinked then his eyes grew wide looking back and forth. He made to move but he hit the side of the bus and leaned over to vomit. "Heh," Kurt said taking a step back at that, "did you feel bad over your "win" Sebastian?"

"Fuck you," Sebastian said. "I only feel bad that it hit Blaine instead of you. You and your baby gay face should have been messed up by that slushie."

"Tsk, Tsk," Kurt said mockingly, "such a horrible person you are-and the Warblers! How they follow your charisma blindly."

Sebastian shook his head, "they don't regret anything."

"I don't know, I think they're regretting what they've done…and eaten."

"You put something in our food," Sebastian accused, trying to move forward to punch Kurt but he fell into his own vomit, dizzy from the drug. Kurt smiled and picked him up by the collar knowing Sebastian's limbs were heavy but not useless.

"I'm going to pay you back for that slushie," Kurt hissed, "Blaine needs surgery now you know you bastard."

Sebastian (doing just what Kurt wanted him to) pushed the boy away and flipped him off with a "I'd like to see you touch me" and then made his way from between the buses. When he got into the middle of the parking lot Kurt had the stupid muggle run him over. Kurt walked out and opened the driver side door, "you will turn around and drive towards Cleveland, you will not get stopped and when you get to Cleveland you will remember none of these commands. Obliviate," he commanded and the driver's eyes went glassy. He closed the door and turned the car around to drive away. Kurt checked to make sure Sebastian was dead before heading inside, once again hidden by a notice-me-not charm.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up from his magazine when Kurt entered and frowned. Kurt held up a box of milk chocolates, Blaine's weakness. "Where were you," Blaine asked as Kurt settled next to him on the bed and they turned on to some random tv channel, "Finn and Rachel said you were supposed to be here when they got here."<p>

Kurt gave an apologetic smile, "sorry, dad got some sudden business with the council and I had to go drop off some papers for him." Blaine took the alibi and when the news of a group of boys high on drugs in a private school reached the seven' o clock news he felt Blaine tense under him.

"They were celebrating," he whispered, broken and looking down at the half empty box.

"I'm sorry babe," Kurt whispered, pretending to be upset.

"And that was Sebastian," Blaine whispered. "He didn't deserve to be hit and then left." Kurt bristled but Blaine took no notice of it instead eating another piece of chocolate. "But for someone to write about that stupid sing-off and give that much information away!" Kurt soothed a hand on Blaine's arm. Too much thinking on his boyfriend part would be Kurt's downfall; Kurt already had to go home tonight and pretend he had no part in Sebastian's death. He had to explain to his father that: "Of course not dad! I didn't mean for this to happen (insert fake tears). I followed him to his room to make sure thats as far as he went!...Of course I didn't dad, I didn't think he would leave the room!" He wanted to save all his energy for that.


End file.
